Souvenirs
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Luego de la batalla final Harry emprende una suerte de cruzada por conquistar el corazón de su profesor de pociones... lo cual no resulta como él imagino que seria. Igual no se rinde trantando de convertirse en un hombre ideal para Snape.
1. Capítulo I

**Título: Souvenirs**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J. y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia y mucho menos el séptimo.

**Dedicatoria:** No estaba en mis planes subir este fic... aún, pero en agradecimiento al premio que gane a finales de agosto en la sección Snarry a Mejor Drama en los Harry Awards 2010 le dedico este fic a todos aquellos que votaron por mi obra, a Perla Negra por avisarme, a todas las adorables locas de la Mazmorra del Snarry, en especial a Alisevv por ser una constante inspiración con tan bella obras que suelta a diestra y siniestra, a la gente de Slasheaven y a todo el público en general que sigue mis escritos. Miles de gracias.

Ahora a leer, espero que les guste... advierto que no es muy original que digamos a estas alturas del partido xD

**Capítulo I**

Harry suspiró por enésima vez mirándose el plano (aún) abdomen, el libro de medimagia y una vez mas el abdomen. Ese grandísimo estúpido, es idiota, es cabeza dura... ese maravilloso y adorable cabeza dura. Otro suspiro.

Faltaban apenas tres semanas para terminar Hogwarts, iba a graduarse y a ser libe de hacer lo que quisiera o por lo menos eso era lo que suponía. Si, él... Harry Potter, el puñetero niño que vivió 8 veces (una de bebé y las oras 7 en sus 7 años de colegio) era por fin libre de hacer lo que, en su opinión, iba por muy buen camino, solo que el último ingrediente para la receta a una poción de 'y vivieron falices por siempre' NO cooperaba.

Todo el chiste había comenzado unos tres y algo meses atrás, en la tan esperaba por años batalla final. Mucha sangre, muchas pérdidas humanas (gracias a Merlín nadie cercano a él por más cruel y egoísta que eso se oyese para con el resto), muchos hechizos de una lado al otro y viceversa; y al final de todo el y Tom Riddley en medio del caos. De nuevo muchos hechizos, sudor, sangre, dolor y lágrimas hasta que al final al Lord se le ocurrió la gran idea de enviarle su imperdonable favorita, un adorable Avada desde el lado mortífago con mucho amor. Pero como Harry era Harry y las cosas más raras siempre sucedían a su alrededor pues el Avada llego a Harry con todo y la luz verde, pero cosa graciosa aún con todo el dolor y posterior mareo y sensación de nauseas, el hechizo no lo mató... solo le dio otra linda cicatriz de rayo más justo a la altura del corazón. La razón, Harry estaba lleno de amor, verdadero amor; hacía ya un año que el chico estaba que se babeaba literalmente por cierto oscuro profesor de pociones... que todo hay que decirlo, ni bola le daba.

Pero bueno, retomemos el relato. El Avada no funcionó bien, otra vez se devolvió hacia su ejecutor y esta vez al Lord lo terminó de rematar (sobretodo porque luego luego al cuerpo caído le llovieron unos cuantos _Incendio_ de algunos cientos de magos que andaban por allí, incluidos varios dis que mortífagos para sorpresa de muchos, Malfoy en pleno incluidos).

Y bien, como es lo obvio al chico lo llevaron más rápido que levitando a la enfermería donde el pobre tardó en recuperarse las dos semanas que duraron las celebraciones en su honor, cosa que no le dejó pegar un ojo al enfermo desde que tuviese la mala suerte de recuperar el conocimiento. Pero bueno, como todo en esta vida sirve para algo, todo ese tiempo que no pudo descansar por tanta bulla lo empleó para pensar, y noooooo no pensó en su futuro como persona ahora con chances de llega a adulto, no en una carrera, lugar donde vivir o algo parecido. Nada que ver. El único pensamiento que lo invadía era que si ese amor por Snape lo salvó entonces debía de ser si o si amor verdadero, por lo cual su futuro con un final feliz estaba 100% asegurado.

Si... típico pensamiento de adolescente, pero bueno ni bien salido de la enfermería Potter decidió poner todo su empeño en un objetivo único. No, no era aceptar la plaza para aurología que le ofrecían, no recibir las decenas de premios que lo esperaban ni elegir a alguna de las chiquillas que se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata. Era demostrarle a Snape que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Y así comenzó el acoso, el cual muchos adjudicaban a un efecto secundario tras haber recibido tantas imperdonables. Así que saltándose las declaraciones torpes llenas de sonrojos y palabras entrecortadas, las indirectas miradas llenas de esperanza y hasta las notitas de amor, el chico fue de frente al grano y ¡ZAS! declaración con todo frente a docenas de testigos.

Resultado: Snape lo mandó a la enfermería por un fuerte caso de delirio y alucinaciones.

Pero Harry James Potter Evans no era quien era por rendirse con un tropiezo, así que lo intento una segunda vez, y una tercera... y una octava, y una décima, y una veinteava y así.

Luego de la primera semana de constantes declaraciones la gente dejó de prestar atención...

Y luego de la segunda semana, pues digamos que Severus Snape tampoco era de piedra, tenia su corazoncito el hombre... un corazoncito gay para colmo, uno interesado en chiquillos... no, bueno en un solo y único chiquillo de 17 años, de alborotados cabellos azabaches e increíbles ojos esmeralda, que lo traían de cabeza desde hacia mucho (el suficiente para auto tildarse de pervertido). Y ese mismo chiquillo lo perseguía por todos lados hablándole de amor y una vida juntos, y ofreciéndole en bandeja aquello por lo que el hombre 'mataría' por tener pero que 'tenía' que rechazar (triste ¿no?).

Pues digamos que la determinación le falló justo cuando no debía... cuando Potter casi estaba zarandeándolo de la solapa de la túnica mientras le juraba que lo amaba y deseaba y miles de cosas más en el aula de pociones ya vacía porque era viernes, era de noche y la hora del toque de queda ya había pasado.

¿Quien le mandaba a corregir trabajos allí y no en su despacho?.

Pensamiento estúpido cuando tienes al muchacho que te vuelve loco encima tuyo robándote un beso para probarte la veracidad de sus palabras.

Oh, por Merlín! con eso ambos mandaron todo al diablo. Caricias, besos y cada vez menos ropa; y si Snape se dio cuenta de que Potter era virgen pues lo hizo muy tarde, cuando el chico en cuestión justo había dejado de serlo.

Y lo que vino después de eso, Harry no quería ni recordarlo.

Primero Snape lo evadió hasta en el aula de clases y luego lo llamó solo para decirle que lo de ellos no podía ser, y no porque ambos eran hombres ni estupideces de esas, ni por el asunto profesor-alumno ni nada parecido... sino porque Snape no tenia mucha certeza de ser la persona ideal para el chico. Le dijo que de seguro habría alguien más adecuado para él, un chico o chica más de acuerdo a su edad, condición social de héroe y sex simbol deseado por medio mundo mágico y algunas más de esas perlitas.

Harry lo escucho de principio a fin solo hará asegurarle luego que nada de eso le importaba, que màs que nunca estaba seguro que eran el uno para el otro y que lo amaría por siempre.

Snape solo lo miró con tristeza.

- "Eso dice ahora Potter, pero ni siquiera llega a los veinte cumplidos, no pensara igual en unos años. Ahórrese la manera de tratar de deshacerse de mi luego. Es imposible que esto funcione."- y con eso Snape se fue.

******Fin del Flash Back******

Y ahora Harry veía el libro de medimagia, su vientre plano y el libro de nuevo. Estaba embarazado, lo acababa de comprobar con un hechizo bastante sencillo pero 100% confiable, y textualmente leía por veinteava vez.

- "Los pocos casos de embarazos masculinos que se han dado en el mundo mágico han sido a causa de una perfecta sincronía de almas y núcleos mágicos. La sintomatología presentada por el gestante o portador es idéntica a la presentada por una mujer gestante. Según el artículo 245 del código civil mágico, en vista de lo anteriormente expuesto el resultado de un embarazo masculino es la inmediata unión de vidas tanto del gestante o portador como de su pareja."

Y luego ponía una serie de cosas que hacían ver más al libro como uno de leyes que como un libro de medimagia, pero dejaba bien en claro lo más importante. Harry Potter estaba unido a Snape, osea que estaban casados ¿Que mejor prueba que esa?.

Suspiro

Pero eso no era lo que Harry quería, ir donde Snape y decirle que eran esposos era como obligarlo a estar con él. Cierto que se suponía que el embarazo también demostraba que Snape lo amaba, pero a los ojos que Harry no dejaba de ser un mero y vil chantaje. Si Severus Snape iba a estar con él y formar la familia que tanto deseaba, entonces se daría a su manera o no se daba. En fin, aún tenía tres semanas.

Primera Semana; Snape trató de, con mucha paciencia, hacerle entender al chico por las buenas para que dejara de insistir con lo mismo y se dispusiese a tener una buena vida propia.

Segunda Semana; Snape ya casi subiéndose por las paredes de desesperación trató de hacerle entender de nuevo al chico que él era muy viejo y que no iba a resultar.

Tercera Semana; Snape estaba como no habido.

EL día antes de la graduación Harry se encontraba en medio de una buena tanda de suspiros tratando de decidir que hacer mientras devoraba una caja de galletitas saladas previamente embadurnadas con mermelada de menta y queso tipo edam cuando Ron lo encontró.

- "¡Harry!."- lo llamó justo antes de hacer una mueca al ver lo que su amigo comía- "¡Urgh! Rayos, en serio creo que tantas maldiciones te afectaron, cada día comes cosas más raras; aunque esto no es tan... incómodo como lo de ayer."

Harry solo devoró otra galletita sin replicar nada. Si tan solo Ron supiese...

- "En fin, mañana es el gran día."

Suspiro

- "Si... el día."- otra galletita.

- "No pareces muy emocionado ¿lo sabías?."

Harry solo se encogió de hombros mientras su lengua limpiaba un tanto de la mermelada que se había quedado en sus labios. Ron ya no sabía que decir, hacía un tiempo que a Harry no se le podía hablar, por lo meos no de otra cosa que no fuese...

- "Yyyy... sigues enganchado por... tu sabes ¿ese?."

Harry lo miró, una nueva galleta en su boca que era mordida no muy felizmente. Harry tragó.

- "Si Ron, aún sigo 'enganchado' con Severus."- ah, si; él lo llamaba Severus desde hacía un tiempo.

Ron se estremeció.

- "Veo. ¿Sabes que ya no tienes mucho chance verdad?. Es decir, amigo mio con tantos chicos alla afuera, tu sabes..."- y es que el pobre Ron tuvo que aceptar la homosexualidad de Harry de golpe, pero por lo menos ya la aceptaba sin perder color en el rostro o vomitar.

- "Yo amo a Severus, Ron."- fue la única respuesta del pelinegro y de pronto supo cual era su propia respuesta- "Así que supongo que si no es él, pues no será nadie."

Tenía las armas para tenerlo a su lado; pero no, no obligaria a nadie, en especial porque si alguien sabía lo que significaba hacer algo en contra de su voluntad ese era Harry Potter y no pensaba hacerselo vivir a nadie más.

Ron solo negó. Ya Harry se enamoraría de nuevo de alguien que estuviese más a tono con él, tampoco era como si Harry estuviese atado para siempre al grasiento...

Si solo Ron hubiese sabido.

Pero bueno, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Harry se levantó pues tenía algo urgente que hablar con el director.

- "Harry ¿a donde vas?."- preguntó el otro al ver al héroe alejarse de buenas a primeras.

- "Asuntos de última hora. Te veo después."- respondió el moreno sin voltear, tenía que arreglar un par de asuntos antes de comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Era el día de graduación en Hogwarts y como era de esperarse todo estaba de cabeza. Las decoraciones daban sus últimos toques, los alumnos trataban de elegir sus mejores galas para la fiesta de la noche y los padres y familiares de estos llegaban a raudales hasta llenar salones completos mientras esperaban y recordaban sus propios años escolares.

Y entre tanto algarabio el director del colegio de magia y hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, se encaminaba hacia las mazmorras a dar un último mensaje ese año escolar, uno que no le causaba mucha gracia que digamos. Llegó a la puerta del despacho del profesor que buscaba y tocó la misma con energía.

- "Severus soy yo, Albus. Abre por favor."

El anciano tuvo que esperar algunos minutos de más antes de que la puerta por fin se abriese y un aún no alistado profesor de pociones se asomase de soslayo.

- "¿Puedo pasar Severus? Vengo solo."

Y la puerta se abrió entonces por completo.

- "Veo que aún no te pones tu túnica de gala. Solo faltan unas pocas horas para la celebración de esta noche para con los de séptimo, ya deberías por lo menos estar listo."

- "Albus yo... tal vez no..."

El anciano solo suspiró cortando la torpe disculpa del otro."

- "Si es por Harry no te preocupes, no se presentará. Partió esta mañana."

- "¡¿Co- como?... Pe... pero..."

El anciano volvió a suspirar, en serio le dolía la situación, sobre todo porque esos dos eran como hijos para él. Continuó para terminar aquello cuanto antes.

- "Fue anoche a mi despacho a solicitar su diploma y dispensarse. Dijo, acertadamente pienso yo, que no quería que su profesor favorito perdiese la oportunidad de ver a su ahijado graduarse limpio de la sombra de ser un mortífago."

- "Oh..."- fue la simple contestación de la cabeza de la casa de Slytherin.

- "Sin embargo..."- Dumbledore observó como el otro levantó la vista cual resorte a la expectativa- "Me dijo que estuvieses preparado, que aún no se rendía."- suspiró cansado- "En fin, me voy retirando Severus, te espero más tarde en el gran salón."

Poco después Severus Snape volvió quedarse solo junto a sus pensamientos. Aún podía sentir la suave piel del chico bajo las yemas de sus dedos, el aroma del cabello despeinado inundar sus fosas nasales, los gemidos inundar su mente una y otra vez repitiendo su nombre, repitiendo cuando lo amaba. En realidad dichos pensamientos y recuerdos habían acudido a su mente una noche tras otra durante las últimas semanas desde la noche que Harry Potter fuese suyo.

Había tratado de sacar esos recuerdos de su mente, pero la que sujetaba la varita le había temblado, esos recuerdos nunca salieron de su mente y mucho menos llegaron al pensadero.

Había tratado de borrar las sensaciones con otros cuerpos, pero nunca llegaba a nada con los prostitutos que pagaba en el callejón Knoctuck, antes de siquiera sacarse una prenda algo se revolvía en su interior obligándolo a disculparse, dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Harry Potter y sus sonrisas, Harry Potter y sus declaraciones suicidas de amor , Harry Potter y su desfachatez y cada cosa que lo hacían único se le habían metido bastante dentro de la piel y el corazón... y ahora ya no estaba.

... pero había mandado decir que aún no se rendía.

El profesor finalmente se paró dispuesto a arreglarse para la graduación, una muy especial debido a que era la primera en mucho tiempo de un mundo mágico libre, proeza que se iba a celebrar sin su exponente máximo. La verdad era que no sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse más; optó por lo segundo sin estar muy seguro si en verdad iba a voler a ver a su tormento de ojos verde esmeralda.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos días después en algún lugar de Europa.

- "¡Baja en ese claro Buckbeak!."- indicó Harry al hipogrifo que en aquellos momentos se había convertido en su compañía junto a Hedwig su lechuza, quien venia volando justo detrás.

Había decidido abandonarlo todo en Inglaterra y viajar apenas y donde nadie lo conociese 'tanto' con la idea de comenzar de nuevo y ser alguien por si mismo y no solo por un hecho en su vida en el cual él no había tenido ni voz ni voto. Con tan solo unas horas de sueño, algo de comida dentro del estómago y otro tanto en una mochila en la espalda donde había además metido ropa encogida, su capa y dinero; salió al encuentro de su nueva aventura montado en Buckbeak, dejándole a este último la responsabilidad de encontrar un nuevo hogar temporal; después de todo había sido el hipogrifo quien había viajado junto a su padrino por meses sin que los Aurores hubiesen logrado pillarlos, así que con más razón a el que ningún auror lo perseguía (por lo menos no que él supiese) le iba a ir mejor (o así razonaba el pelinegro).

Se bajó del lomo del animal dispuesto a estirar las piernas un poco, parecía a la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba que estaba en algún tipo de bosquecillo, y a lo lejos había como unas ruinas. Se acercó a estas curioso y notó que eran efectivamente ruinas y según lo que había visto un par de veces en libros que tenía Hermione era parecido a unas ruinas romanas, como uno de esos teatros de gradas que iban para abajo ¿Estaba en Italia? Mmmm... de italiano no sabía pero nada, en fin pensó encogiéndose de hombros que igual iba a tener que aprender.

- "Buck, Hedwig... quédense por aquí un rato, voy a investigar un poco, además ya va a amanecer ¿saben? así que creo que regresaré por la noche. Pásenla bien."- parloteo con la imponente bestia y la lechuza mientras le hacia cariños en el cuello al hipogrifo para terminar dándole un gran abrazo justo antes de irse tarareando una tonadilla.

Seis horas después Harry sabía que en realidad estaba en Francia, en la ciudad de Lyon y para ser más exactos que el hipogrifo lo había llevado a la colina de Fourvière, en cuyas faldas estaba el pueblo mágico de 'Le Vieux-Lyon', un pueblito muy bonito con marcados tintes renacentistas que los muggles visitaban cual pueblo turístico sin darse cuenta en realidad que era una comunidad mágica donde habían además varios barrios mágicos de otros países, en especial una gran comunidad italiana (de allí que hubiese un teatro romano en ruinas que volvía a sus mejores tiempos cuando las mejores compañías mágicas de teatro ambulante iban a presentar función).

Bueno, por lo menos de francés sabía un poco más gracias a Fleur que insistia en enseñar un poco de su lengua materna a todos sus conocidos. Aunque en donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos, en pleno barrio italiano, eso de mucho no le servia.

Suspiró terminándose la taza de chocolate más deliciosa que había tomado en toda su vida, dispuesto a buscar donde quedarse de manera temporal y dejando unas monedas como pago en la mesa.

Se dispuso a vagabundar un poco más sin fijarse en realidad para donde iba, así que no fue tan raro que al final chocase aparatosamente con alguien y terminase en el suelo, aunque tampoco había sido una caída fuerte. Lo que si fue casi doloroso fue la sarta de frases en italiano que le cayeron encima y que aún sin entender sabía que no significaban nada bueno, si por lo menos encontrase sus lentes para que aparte de hostil el mundo no fuese tan borroso...

- "¡Eh, bambino!."- escucho al sujeto delante suyo llamarlo con fastidio. Harry resopló resignado.

- "Lo siento, no le entiendo pero en serio lo siento."- farfulló aún toqueteando el suelo alrededor suyo sin suerte.

- "¡Un bambino inglés!."- escuchó entonces exclamar en perfecto inglés y pronto una sombra le tapaba el sol al tiempo que sus anteojos le eran puestos en la mano.

Para Harry el mundo era de nuevo un lugar nítido.

- "Aaah.. Gracias."- murmuró levantándose por fin del suelo.

- "¡Ma!, si, si, yo también lo siento. No ando de muy buen humor hoy."

Harry se levantó lentamente, asegurándose de que la pañoleta que cubría su frente no se hubiese movido pues no quería que nadie lo reconociera. Observó al hombre delante suyo, unos pocos años mayor que él, buen cuerpo, piel tostada, cabellos negros y ojos azules. Además había algo en su forma de ser que lo ponía en la lista de 'parece un buen tipo' de Harry.

- "_Mi chiamo_ Angelo Fortunato Bracci y me disculpo contigo."- dijo galantemente el otro dejando a Harry un tanto confundido.

- "¿Eh?"

- "Si voy a ofrecerte una disculpa buena entonces debe de ser con nombre y apellido."- dijo el extraño muy seguro de si mismo.

- "Aaah... veo. Hmm, Harry... y también me disculpo."

- "¿Harry? ¿Es _tutto_? ¿Solo Harry?."

- "Pues... si, pero espero que también sea una buena disculpa."- dijo el otro candido.

El sujeto miró a Harry y de ponto se echó a reir.

- "Eres molto simpático, le has alegrado este mísero día a Angelo."

Y de pronto Harry también se alegró, y sin pensarlo caminaba junto al italiano como si lo hubiese conocido de toda la vida.

- "Y entonces Santo solo tomó sus cosas y con un simple Ciao se fue ¡Sin avisar!."- el italiano, Angelo, resopló de nuevo terminando de contarle a Harry como su compañero de departamento se había ido a vivir a la casa de su novia de un momento a otro dejándolo con todas las cuentas a medio pagar- "Y no tengo a nadie que quiera venir a asumir gastos ajenos... y menos a donde yo vivo."

- "¿Y eso?."

- "Son departamentos baratos, MUY baratos. Mis conocidos prefieren más comodidades que una cama y un baño compartido."

Y a Harry se le prendió el foco.

- "Entonces supongo que los dos estamos de suerte, yo ando buscando un lugar MUY barato para quedarme un tiempo, y no necesito comodidades; incluso podría dormir en una alacena."

- "Ma! Tampoco exageres tanto ¿quien dormiría en una alacena?."

Y Harry solo sonrió encantado, seguro de que acababa de solucionar algunos problemas, aunque pronto recordó un pequeño detalle.

- "Aunque..."

- "¿Aunque? ¡Bambino, acabas de ofrecerme el trato de mi vida, no me digas ahora que no!."

- "No es eso, es que no vengo solo."

- "¿Novia? No se si tres entraríamos."

- "No, no; màs bien... bueno, al grano. Es que traigo equipaje."- y diciendo eso se frotó el vientre.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, he allí el primer chap, espero que les haya gustado aunque este algo cortito. Serán en total unos cuatro o cinco capítulos más en este fic, como dije al inicio decidí escribirlo porque en mi imaginación llena de cientos de diferentes fics, entre los Snarry este es el màs cortito.

Una vez más quiero agradecer a los qu votaron por "La Muda Aceptación" e hicieron posible que ganara el premio a mejor Drama Snarry en los Harry Awards 2010.

Me esforzaré para subir la continuación pronto, aunque la verdad me ha costado escribir este capítulo, pero hay que ponerle ganas.

Un kiss para tods y gracias de nuevo

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: Souvenirs**

**Autor**: Lady chibineko (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J. y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia y mucho menos el septimo.

**Dedicatoria:** No estaba en mis planes subir este fic... aún, pero en agradecimiento al premio que gane a finales de agosto del 2010 en la sección Snarry a Mejor Drama en los Harry Awards 2010 le dedico este fic a todos aquellos que votaron por mi obra, a Perla Negra por avisarme, a todas las adorables locas de la Mazmorra del Snarry, en especial a Alisevv por ser una constante inspiración con tan bella obras que suelta a diestra y siniestra, a la gente de Slasheaven y a todo el público en general que sigue mis escritos. Miles de gracias.

Ahora a leer, espero que les guste... advierto que no es muy original que digamos a estas alturas del partido xD

**Capítulo II**

El italiano, increíblemente no solo pareció entender rápido sino que hasta abrazó a Harry felicitándolo, la primera felicitación que Harry recibía.

- "Entonces estás con _marito_, ya veo. _Va bene_, no importa, les ayudo a encontrar un depa para ustedes y yo busco compañero lue..."

- "¡No!... es que no tengo ¿esposo? ¿eso es _marito_?... bueno, si tengo... pero no esta conmigo."

- "¿Como?."

- "Larga historia. Sabes que, mejor olvidalo lo más probable es que solo te cause molestias al final, así que..."

- "¡Silencio _bambino_! que entre iguales nos debemos de ayudar."

- "¿Iguales?."

- "Iguales. Fui uno de los tres bebes nacidos en Europa en 1975 por embarazo masculino, así que ni una palabra màs y te vienes conmigo. _Andiamo_!."

- "Wow, gracias. ¿Solo tres?..."- murmuró Harry al final.

- "Ni digas, y esa larga historia... _va bene_, soy todo oídos. Y si, en Europa hay muy pocos embarazos masculinos cada año ¿no lo sabías?."

- "Pues no, pero bueno entonces primero regreso a ver a Buck para decirle que nos vamos a quedar un tiempo por aqui y luego voy contigo, así que necesito la direción... aunque... no tengo ni idea de como llegue aqui en primer lugar."

- "¿Buck? ¡Quieto allí _bambino_! ¿quien es Buck?."

- "Ah, pues mi hipogrifo. Vine volando en él."

- "¿Volando?... ¡¿Volando?."

- "Si, es un medio de viaje bastante comodo en realidad."

- "Sabes que, mejor voy contigo y luego vamos a casa, después de todo pedi día libre en el trabajo para resolver todo esto."- dijo el otro preguntandose en donde tenía la cabeza este chico. ¡Embarazado y volando en hipogrifo!.

Y así durante el camino Harry le medio contó su historia a Angelo, y digo medio contó porque omitió ciertos detalles como los apellidos Potter y Snape, y el hecho de ser el salvador del mundo mágico y otros tantos pequeños detallitos, sin embargo para cuando llegaron a las viejas ruinas Harry ya había contado casi toda su historia. E increiblemente Angelo estaba de acuerdo con él, ese tal Severus debía de darse cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo y aceptar el hecho de que eran el uno para el otro con Harry sin sentirse obligado a tal cosa. Mejor era que lo convenciese y luego se enterase de que iba a ser padre, o que en el momento en que se resolviese todo ya lo fuese.

- "Entonces necesitaras un lugar para quedarte hasta después de que des a luz y recuperes la figura, ya luego podras ir a convencerlo de que estan destinados a estar juntos."

- "Si..."- suspiró el otro al tiempo que el hipogrifo hacia su aparición, pues había escuchado la voz de Harry.

Angelo quedó impresionado ante la majestuosidad del animal y pronto siguió el protocolo de saludo necesario para ganar el favor de un hipogrifo. Minutos después escuchaba a Harry contarle al animal que se iban a quedar allí por un tiempo y que estaría bien que se acomodase en el bosquecillo cercano a las ruinas.

- "¡Ah! Cualquier cosa recuerda que debes volar hasta donde yo estoy. ¿Ok Buck?."

El hipogrifo chilló en aceptación y tras eso Harry emitió un agudo silbido haciendo que su lechuza apareciese de entre los árboles y fuese directo a su brazo.

- "¡Tienes una lechuza _molto bela_!."- exclamó Angelo acariciándo las suaves plumas de la blanca lechuza al tiempo que Buckbead se adentraba en el bosquecillo mágico.

- "Si, es la mejor lechuza y creo que mi mejor amiga ¿verdad Hed?. Bueno, vamos a conocer ese departamento."

- "Vamos pues y ya mañana veremos de encontrarte un trabajo. Necesitaras algo en lo que puedas trabajar sin que te molesten por el embarazo. Mmm... tal vez... ¿que sabes de telas?."

- "¿Telas?,"

- "Bienvenido a Le Vieux-Lyon, cuidad textil mágica. De aqui sale más del 50% de la tela mágica francesa para el mundo. Seguro que te encuentro algo, hay muchas madres trabajadoras aqui y contigo no puede ser menos."

Harry no dijo nada, pero internamente estaba muy agradecido con Angelo y con quien fuese que se lo hubiese puesto en el camino.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Los meses pasaron y la vida de Harry ingresó a una agradable rutina y si bien era cierto que el departamento que ahora compartía con Angelo era pequeño, la verdad era que luego de haber crecido metido en una alacena bajo una escalera, dicho departamento era más que perfecto... él no necesitaba gran cosa.

Angelo efectivamente le había ayudado a conseguir un empleo en una textileria en La Croix-Rousse donde gran parte de la población mágica italiana de Le Vieux-Lyon trabajaba y por lo tanto era facil llegar via una de las tantas chimeneas con acceso directo a aquel lugar, y por úlimo pero no menos importante el hombre que ya casi consideraba un hermano le había conseguido un muy buen ginecomago especializado en embarazos masculinos.

En fin, parecía que por lo menos por el momento la vida le sonreía un poquito al joven héroe, pero ni por un solo instante había dejado de pensar en Severus Snape.

Claro que no todo habia sido miel sobre hojuelas, sobretodo el día que Angelo descubrió quien era realmente Harry... por poco y se le cae al piso la quijada al pobre hombre y allí si que Hary tuvo que contar la historia completa. Pero para su suerte Angelo le había tomado un cariño sincero y le perdonó la omisión aunque tuvo que pasar casi una semana para eso.

Además con el tiempo Angelo le contó a Harry que sus padres habían muerto cuando él era apenas un niño de cinco años y su primo Leonardo, que para se entonces tenía 23 años, fue el único que se decidió a cuidarlo y lo había sacrificado todo por darle una buena vida. Cuando Harry le preguntó entonces que porque nunca lo había visto ir a visitarlo de ser ese el caso, Angelo entonces le contesto.

- "Porque no sabe donde estoy, me escapé de su lado hace cuatro años."

- "¿Que?."

- "Harry, Leo lo sacrificó todo por mi pero yo estoy grande ya y tengo que demostrarle que pudo lograrlo por mi mismo, que ya no soy su carga, ¡cuando me fui tenía 21 _caro_!. Volveré a verlo cuando haya logrado mis objetivos."

Y Harry lo entendió, porque él también tenía una meta similar, tenía que ser mejor para volver a Severus y que éste lo aceptara como el hombre ideal para compartir una vida y una familia, no como a un chiquillo obsesionado.

Y así el tiempo fue pasando lentamente con Harry cada vez más embarazado y con Angelo trabajando tan duro como el mismo Harry y ahorrando cada centavo ganado mientras ambos pensaban en mil y un negocios en los cuales el italiano podría invertir dichas ganancias, tanto así que tras meses de pensar uno y otro plan de negocios, algunos decentes y otros unas verdaderas locuras, Angelo le preguntó a Harry si no le gustaria ser su socio en un futuro.

- "No se Angelo, ya te dije que el dinero de mi camara en Gringots es para mi bebé, para sus estudios y todo eso; y lo que gano apenas y me alcanza para la renta y cositas para el Souvenir."- alegó señalando la abultada barriga de 7 meses y es que con el tiempo Harry le había tomado gusto a llamar a su bebé su 'souvenir', uno muy especial que le dejase Severus Snape para recordarlo a cada minuto del día.

- "Ya sé, ya sé... pero no es para ahora Bambi."- dijo el italiano haciendo un puchero mientras usaba el sobrenombre que había quedado para Harry luego de tanto llamalo Bambino y que para entonces todos sus conocidos en el barrio Italiano conocían y usaban también- "Hablo a futuro ¡A fu-tu-ro!. Porque yo se que ambos conseguiremos algo con mejor paga y pues... bene..."- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- "Es que ya me hice a la idea de que te quedes conmigo un tiempo más y es que... eres como el hermanito menor que nunca tuve y pensé que como socio siempre te tendría en contacto conmigo."

Harry sonrió enternecido mientras una lagrimita traicionera se le escapaba ¡Condenadas hormonas!.

- "¡Oh, Angel! Esta bien, veremos que podemos armar entonces luego, mientras tanto vamos a seguir juntando todos los centavos que nos caigan ¿Trato?."

Y dicho eso chocaron manos para sellar el 'trato' aunque luego Angelo le dio un jalón suave a Harry haciendo que éste y su barriga chocasen contra él y riendo le despeinó la ya bastante despeinada cabellera en medio de un cálido abrazo fraternal. En ese momento Harry realmente se sintió feliz.

Y las semanas siguieron pasando.

Harry se había conseguido una cunita de segunda pero bien cuidada que una señora del trabajo le había vendido de buena gana, puesto que su niño ya era lo suficientemente grande para dormir en una camita y ella no pensaba tener más niños en un futuro inmediato, y además tras tantos meses trabajando en la fabricación de telas mágicas había conseguido varios retazos suficientes como para hacer tuniquitas para su hijo que aunque no estaban muy bien hechas no estaban tampoco tan mal y siempre caían bien además de la ropa que había podido comprar. Como bono extra, con la práctica estaba mejorando en eso de confección, corte y costura.

Adicionalmente, gracias al medimago Blanchet, Harry ya se había enterado de que su Souvenir era niño, cosa que Angelo celebró a lo grande entre gritos y algarabia en medio de todos los trabajadores de la fabrica textil al día siguiente de enterarse, por lo que hubo una improvisada fiesta de corte italiano neto donde hasta la dueña de la fábrica se metió y Harry no solo se vio obligado a aceptarla a ella y a Angelo como padrinos del bebé, sino que hasta eligió un nombre.

- "Tobías."- había susurrado muy seguro, sabiendo que ese era el segundo nombre de su amado.

- "¡Massimiliano!."- aumentó el ahora algo mareado futuro padrino y a todos les pareció un nombre tan mono que Harry simplemente aceptó entre sonrisas.

Tobias Massimiliano Snape Potter, sonaba condenadamente bien.

Y así fue que un 27 de enero, mientras acomodaba en su lugar el hilo mágico para la siguiente tanda de seda encantada, de pronto le vino un dolor que casi lo parte en dos mientras recordaba vividamente los Cruciatus que había recibido a lo largo de su vida.

Las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor rápidamente entendieron lo que pasaba, y tras un par de gritos de: "¡Avisenle a Bracci que Bambi entro en labor!," y "¡Llamen a su medimago!." Harry fue llevado a la pequeña clínica donde atendía el medimago Gustave Blanchet, quien lo recibió junto a un pálido Angelo que por exigencia de Harry pronto se retiró a buscar algo y regresó en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, aún más pálido si era posible, al escuchar la sarta de gemidos de dolor, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte que salian de la boca de Harry hacia lo que se pusiera en su campo visual.

- "Ya... ya volvi."- susurró el italiano asustado, recibiendo una mirada fiera del adolorido parturiento, puesto que el inglesito habia 'exigido' que su compañero de cuarto estuviese presente en todo momento.

- "¡Pues prende la puta cámara!."- gritó a todo pulmón Harry y al otro, de puro susuto, casi se le cae la susodicha cámara.

Y es que con mucho esfuerzo, Harry había comprado una cámara filmadora muggle con la única intención de tener un registro visual del parto para compartir con Severus en el futuro... pronto, muy pronto en el futuro. Solo que ahora el camarografo no andaba muy seguro de querer seguir con dicha empresa.

- "¡Angelo!."

- "¡Si, si!. Ya prendo esto, ya lo prendo."- y aún tembloroso empezó a grabar, y fueron 6 horas, 42 minutos y 14 segundos de grabación (un parto relativamente rápido según el doctor para un primerizo, no hay que ser adivino para saber lo mal que lo miro el que parió), tiempo en el cual se registró sudor, insultos, lágrimas y sangre; así como también la llegada al mundo de una pequeña nueva vida.

El medimago limpió al niño, revisó que todo estuviese bien y finalmente se acercó al nuevo padre con el bultito en brazos.

- "Pequeño, saluda a tu papá."

Y Harry aún adolorido y sudoroso, recibió sonriente a su pequeño Tobias.

- "Está todo arrugado."- exclamó el joven con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras sonreía debilmente- "Es tan lindo."- siguió mientras contaba los deditos del niño con devoción.

- "_Belisimo_."- dijo el padrino del niño cuando encontró voz que que hablar y es que aún temblando por todo lo ocurrido estaba muy emocionado- "Y tu papá grito _molto_ Massimiliano."

- "Tobias, lo vamos a llamar Tobias. Massimiliano es su segunto nombre... y pues si, dolio mucho. Sentí que me moria como cuando me lanzaron aquel Avada la última vez."- medio bromeó Harry mirando a su niño y sonriendo aseveró- "Pero valió la pena por completo."

El medimago, quien había estado escuchando la conversación entre los dos no pudo evitar sonreir ante lo escuchado.

- "_Mon Dieu_, he oído muchas veces a mis pacientes decir que el parto lo sintieron como si les hubiesen lanzado un Avada, pero es la primera vez que alguien lo constata por experiencia."

- "Para que vea doc, hay de todo en este mundo."- el chico se arrebujó más a su bebé medio sonriendo, más pronto se echó a llorar.

- "¡Bambi! ¿que pasa? ¿porque lloras? ¿te duele algo?."

Harry negó, pero sin dejar de llorar. Respiró profundamente al tiempo que Angelo apagaba la cámara y se acercaba a él.

- "Es que... no estuvo Angelo ¡Severus no estuvo aqui conmigo!."

Angelo se sintió triste por su amigo, no entendía por completo la tristeza de Harry pero igual sabia que era profunda, y desgraciadamente no podía hacer otra cosa que brindarle consuelo con un simple abrazo, así que eso hizo mientras que el medimago tan solo enterado a medias de lo que sucedía optó por dejarlos solos.

Harry entonces se desahogó un poco a traves de aquel corto llanto de todo lo que tenía atravesado en el pecho, y es que no tenía derecho a más... ya no. Ahora su niño estaba por encima de su dolor personal.

Y así comenzó una nueva etapa en la vida de ambos amigos, mientras se las arreglaban para dividirse entre sus trabajos y cuidar del pequeño Toby, quien día a día estaba más grande.

Estaba además por supuesto la meta de Harry de recuperar su cuerpo esbelto para poder ir a hablar con su esquivo marido, aunque la verdad era que en lugar de eso, poco a poco y a base de rutinas de ejercicios caseros más bien construía un cuerpo fornido que se llenaba en ciertos lugares extras como sintoma postembarazo, como el trasero por ejemplo, que lejos de cualquier cosa lo hacía ver bastante sexy.

Y los meses volaron y día a día ambos chicos vivían y aprendían cosas nuevas y se desesperaron con las noches de cólicos de Tobias, y rieron con sus primeros torpes pero decididos pasitos y saltaron emocionados hasta el techo cuando el niño dijo su primera palabra 'papá'... y cuando llamó 'tío' a Angelo, éste se encargó de organizar todo un alboroto en el barrio.

Y así llegó un nuevo 27 de enero, el primer cumpleaños del niño donde varias de las mujeres de la textilería, incluyendo a Donna Carla la dueña, se encargaron de hacer, nuevamente si, una fiesta muy italiana. Hubo vino y pastas y también un pastel; canto y baile y Angelo se disfrazó de payaso e hizo una y mil monerias para hacer reir al niño que era un poquito serio para ser tan chiquito, y de paso al papá también.

Tobias lucia un bonito conjuntito que su papá, ahora bastante diestro en corte y confección, le había hecho y era una verdadera monada. Tenía un conjuntito azul que Harry había hecho con tela que le obsequió Donna Carla y como buen amante del quidditch, había confeccionado una suerte de miniuniforme que se ajustaba al cuerpo del niño y que medio se endurecía a la vista en las partes donde se suponía los jugadores usaban protectores, pero que al tacto continuaban siendo suave tela afranelada. Harry recibió varios halagos por dicho conjuntito, y alguno que otro pedido para que hiciese algo parecido por parte de algunas madres, a lo que el inglés respondió que se lo pensaria, al fin y al cabo un poco de dinero extra nunca caía mal. Y para cuando terminó la fiesta el niño ya se encontraba dormido contra el pecho de su padre, un padre bastante pensativo.

Por la noche, con el niño ya en su cunita y Harry mordiéndos los labios una y otra vez en una actitud demasiado pensativa, Angelo decidió que ya era hora de preguntarle a su compañero de depa que era lo que le pasaba. Harry miró al italiano de manera profunda por varios minutos antes de exhalar el aire que retenía en los pulmones.

- "Le pedí a _Donna_ Carla permiso para ausentarme una semana el próximo mes."

- "¿Ausentarte? ¿Y eso _caro_?."

- "Voy a Inglaterra, a Hogwarts... voy a verlo."

- "Oh..."- fue todo lo que respondió Angelo, quien de pronto estaba también en actitud pensativa- "Entonces... ya te vas."

- "Si, pero..."

- "¿Pero?."

- "No voy a decirle nada de Toby, bueno... no desde un principio. Quiero ganármelo por lo que soy ahora, no porque tiene una responsabilidad conmigo."

- "Veo..."

- "No creo que lo veas Angelo."- respondió el otro medio desinflándose- "Es que no se si con solo dos años de más podré hacerle ver que ya soy un hombre, el hombre que espera por él. No conoces a Severus, es el hombre más cabeza dura del mundo."

- "Pues tu Severus y mi primo Leo podrían formar un club en todo caso."

Eso le arrancó un par de sonrisas a Harry, pero pronto estaba serio de nuevo.

- "Como sea, quiero saber si puedes cuidar de Toby esa semana."

- "Claro que si Bambi!, eso ni se pregunta. Sabes que por el bambinito hago cualquier cosa."

- "Gracias amigo, pues entonces deséame suerte."

- "Bah! Tu no necesitas _sorte_ amigo, naciste con _estrela_."

- "Más bien nacì estrellado, pero en fin... igual mandame buenas vibras porque te juro que las voy a necesitar."

- "Mejor te mando con buena ropa. Mah! estaba esperando a tu cumpleaños pero esto lo amerita y falta un montón. _Venite!_."

Y Angelo arrastró a Harry hasta su habitación, donde se dirigió hasta el pequeño armario en una esquina y metiendo el brazo hasta adentro sacó una bolsa de tela que puso sobre la cama.

- "Vamos! Mira lo que Angelo te tiene de regalo."

Harry se acercó expectante y dando vuelta a la bolsa vació el contenido sobre la cama, quedándose con la boca abierta. El sabía lo que eso era, el pantalón de cuero mágico amoldable al cuerpo que tantas veces había visto en cierta vitrina y que no era tan barato que digamos.

- "¡Angelo! Es... es... ¡Perfecto!."

- "Por supuesto caro, como el que da el regalo."- se regaloneó solito el italiano.

Harry golpeó juguetón al otro en el brazo justo antes de abrazarlo.

- "Lo dejarás con la boca en el suelo caro. Por cierto ¿que día caes por allá?."

- "El 14 de febrero."- dijo el otro algo nervioso- "Me voy de aqui el 12. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado poder salir un poco antes para llegar el 9 que es su cumpleaños, pero no se pudo porque hay que cumplir con el cierre del lote de telas a tiempo, así que supongo que el 14 es mi mejor segunda opción."

- "Pues va a ser un Valentin inolvidable entonces Bambi."

Harry solo suspiró.

- "Eso espero."

Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que Severus le dijese dos años atrás.

_*Eso dice ahora Potter, pero ni siquiera llega a los veinte cumplidos, no pensará igual en unos años. Ahorrese la manera de tratar de deshacerse de mi luego. Es imposible que esto funcione.*_

Harry resopló hundido en sus pensamientos.

_*Pues yo me encargaré de que veas lo bien que esto puede funcionar Severus Snape. Te haré darte cuenta de que no hay nadie más para mi en este mundo que tú y que tampoco lo habrá.*_

Y la vida siguió su curso. De las dos semanas, la primera Harry trató de no pensar en el asunto gran cosa, así que para mantener la mente ocupada fuera del horario de trabajo aceptó hacer los conjuntitos que le habían pedido, y de paso así se hizo de un extra en su bolsa de viaje. Para cuando la segunda semana estaba llegando a su fin y se acercaba la fecha para partir sobre el lomo del fiel hipogrifo que para ese momento era prácticamente una leyenda urbana entre los visitantes muggles y una bella atracción para los magos que asistian al viejo teatro romano de Fourviere, Harry estaba con el estómago hecho nudos.

Con gran esfuerzo besó la cabecita de su dormido hijito prometiéndole en silencio volver en cuanto pudiese con su otro padre al lado, y luego se despidió de su amigo prometiéndole enviar a Hedwig con una nota en cuanto pisase los terrenos de Hogwarts, tras lo cual partió. El vuelo de regreso, a pesar de ser del mismo trecho que cuando se fue, se le hizo eterno y soñaba una y otra vez con el momento del tan ansiado reencuentro mientras se daba cuenta de que al final no tenía aún ni idea de que decir o como actuar. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba llegar a Severus una vez màs.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Severus Snape pasaba fastidiado un nuevo San Valentín en Hogwarts. Un año más lleno de pequeños cupidos voladores que invadían cada rincón del castillo, repartiendo notitas y dulces de limón por obra y gracia del viejo director. Otro Valentín lleno de chiquillos con las hormonas a mil por hora...

... otro día sin él.

Se sentó pesado tras su escritorio, acababa ya de despachar al último grupo del día y supuestamente iba a ir de chaperón al baile de la noche, pero no tenía ganas... ni siquiera ante la perspectiva de asustar de muerte a todas las parejitas Hufflepuff del lugar.

Un nuevo suspiro.

Había pasado poco más de año y medio desde que el chico se fuese dejando dicho, como promesa más que como amenaza, el que no se iba a rendir pero en todo ese tiempo ni sus luces. Y Snape a pesar de ser un hombre bastante saludable sexualmente antes del 'Fenómeno Potter hijo' como había denominado a lo acontecido, luego de aquella única vez no se había sentido ni con ganas de tocar a otra persona. Tanto su mente como su cuerpo y su corazón le reclamaban que si no era su pequeño dolor personal de cabeza, no sería nadie.

Dio otro suspiro deseando que el chico estuviese alli junto a él en ese preciso instante y no pudo evitar murmurar en un nuevo suspiro, como tantas veces lo habia hecho durante esos meses, un:

- "Harry..."

- "Usted dirá profesor."- fue la respuesta que no esperaba lo que se oyó, y al alzar la vista se preguntó si algún vapor había quedado de las pociones que se habían estado fabricando, porque estaba seguro de que lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era una alucinación.

Allí frente a él, sentado sobre uno de los pupitres de la primera fila se encontraba un Harry Potter mucho más maduro del que vio por última vez, que lo miraba de una manera casi depredadora, hecho acentuado por la vestimenta entallada de cuero que lucia como para darle un infarto al pobre hombre.

- "Severus... volví."

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hello again my dear friends! Ya tenía ganas de subir este capítulo, aunque creo que tarde mucho para no variar. En fin... el preambulo del reencuentro al final (malvada yo), y mucho de vida italiana alrededor. Espero que le haya gustado, gracias a todos los reviews recibidos y a los que pusieron este fic entre sus favoritos e historias a seguir, como siempre me siento halagada ante esos detalles, ls adoro a tods! Espero nos podamos ver pronto en un nuevo capitulo, que me pican las manos por seguir.

Un kiss para tods y gracias de nuevo

**chibineko chan**

**(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
